


Parental - Day 29

by KISkellington



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV) As Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISkellington/pseuds/KISkellington
Summary: Paternaladj.1. characteristic of or befitting a father; fatherly:2. of or relating to a father.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921033
Kudos: 6





	Parental - Day 29

**Author's Note:**

> So... a few things.  
> 1\. This prompt came up for #FFXIVWrite2020 out of like... no where.  
> 2\. ...My WoL canonically has a daughter.  
> 3\. *internal squealing*  
> 4\. I was going to write about the struggles of raising a young daughter while being the WoL... and then the idea of G'raha trying to be in said daughter's life got into my head... and refused to leave.
> 
> SO HERE WE ARE!

G’raha could hear Krile’s quiet chuckling at his fidgeting, but truly he could not help it. He was meeting his love’s daughter for the first time. He should be allowed to feel nervous.

What if she didn’t like him? (He could hear the scoffs from the lalafel and Xynal should he dare ask that question.) Or thought him terrfiying? No matter what the Duskwight said, his eyes were the color of blood. How should he interact with her? Of course the two men agreed they’d keep their relationship from her eyes (and if possible everyone else’s) until they felt it was to be permanent, but he has not had close interaction with a little since Lyna. And though he still had his memories of being the Exarch, the two of them, even his past self before he awoke were… different than who he was  _ now _ .

He startled, not noticing R’vhari come up beside him until the blonde miqo’te patted his shoulder. “You’ve nothing to worry about! In fact, you’ll probably have the easiest time winning her over save for Krile and Tataru.”

  
  


He wasn’t sure what he was expecting out of the daughter of the warrior of light, but it certainly wasn’t how energetic she was. The little Keeper kit did not seem wont to stay still. Even if she was occupied in helping one of the Scions, some part of her - ears, tail, feet - would always be moving. Vuhne was very sweet, however.

Upon first arriving through the doors of the Rising Stones, the Scions were greeted with a cheerful “good morning” and literal leg crushing hugs. (She was shorter than Krile! At her ten summers that was baffling!) Once all was gathered, she then brought out several woven bracelets, no two the same color or pattern and handed them out to each of them. “To watch over you!” she proudly exclaimed. G’raha was surprised he got one and even more so when the rambunctious girl turned shy. “It's not as good as the others’. I had more time to work on theirs. B-but I didn’t want you to be left out!” 

It was only two colors in a simple pattern: blue and red. The colors of his eyes before he slept. He was tempted to turn to Xynal, for how else would she have known? Instead, he knelt down to her level and gave her a pat on the head with a soft smile. “I think it’s wonderful in its simplicity. Thank you.” And at her bright smile and brilliant ear wiggle, he was pretty sure he was in trouble.

  
  


Over the next few days, he noticed she certainly had favorites, and tried very hard not to be jealous. Xynal was a given. The elezen was her father and every moment she was able to, she kept in his company. He couldn’t help but be slightly saddened when he saw the two together. Not just because he ripped the other man away from her, even if it was to save his life, but also because  _ Eorzea as a whole _ did as well. Thankfully she did not seem to be affected by this.

“Uncle Vhari” was another favorite. It was explained that when Xynal first adopted Vuhne, he went to his blonde friend for, though he looked every bit the Seeker as the next, his mother and tribe, bar his father, were all Keepers. Vhari, where  _ R’vhari _ got his name from (and why he prefers Ruvhari over any variant of his name), not only helped educate Vuhne in her people’s ways as Xynal had hoped, but also became a surrogate caregiver in the event that the astrologian could not take care of her. As such, R’vhari’s siblings and he himself were a part of her familial group and who she would go to next if her father was not present.

_ Krile _ of all people was very much loved by her. Part of it had to have been her teasing personality, for she had a knack at getting the kit to laugh a lot. It also helped that she liked to sneak the child sweets. Much to the dismay of her single parent.

Alisae too, she spent a significant time with. Being the only girl close to her age, and one who didn’t like to stay idle as well, made them fast friends it seemed. Were his warrior not already sporting a full head of white hair, G’raha was sure that the trouble the both of them got into would have long since greyed it.

Aside from Tataru, who sometimes took pity on Xynal and helped keep the kit distracted when he needed a break, the other Scions did not have an active role in Vuhne’s life. Y’shtola and Thancred, while cordial to the young one did not engage with her, unless she with them. Urianger it seemed she avoided, even if she was nice about it. Perhaps it was his verbiage and not being able to understand him. As for Alphinaud… Well, he did try to talk with her to varying degrees of success, but it seemed his twin caught her golden eyes much more easily.

Which now leaves behind the question of where could he fit himself in her life? Should he be proactive or wait for her to come to him? He got his answer towards the end of the week.

  
  


Xynal had been called away the day prior on Warrior of Light business and was not due back until that night, giving both his loved ones (Raha’s secretly) a kiss before he went. R’vhari was tasked with helping the Maelstrom. Krile, he wasn’t sure where she had scuttled off to. Alisae had dragged her brother out on a few leves and Tataru was in the midst of a mountain of paperwork. Which left G’raha, Urianger, Y’shtola and Thancred with a very anxious kit.

To her credit, Vuhne was eerily quiet without any of her close friends and family around, sticking to a well lit corner and playing with her stuffed chocobo (Waddles, he remembers her calling him). Every quarter of a bell she looked up from her spot to the door of the Rising Stones presumably hoping that any one of them would walk through the door, ears upright and hopeful only for them to fall flat after a few minutes.

The Seeker had been watching her the last two bells, unable to concentrate on his reading seeing her in distress. There was certainly no one near her age in Mor Dhona. The closest would’ve been the twins. She clearly did not feel comfortable enough to approach him or the other Scions and if he recalled, she was to stay with them for another fortnight, circumstances willing. So what to do…? An idea came to mind, he but had to muster the courage and make the first step.

With a slow, calming breath, he stood up from his seat, and quietly walked over to Vuhne, just after the kitten had looked towards the door. As he approached and knelt down to her level, she pulled Waddles closer to her and hunched a bit inwards to make herself even smaller than she was, honey eyes not exactly fearful of him, but close. “Vuhne,” he called quietly, “would you like to hear some stories of a far away world?”

He got a slight ear twitch. “... Can Waddles come?”

Smiling brightly, he nodded and answered, “Of course.” She perked up a bit, ears especially, and he was rewarded with a small smile and happy curl of a tail. So far so good.

Hand in hand, he led her to a more quiet section of the Rising Stones where the two of them sat in comfortable chairs, the stuffed toy in her lap, and G’raha began his tales.

He started with Il Mheg and the stories of the fae. Many were much too dark for a child of her age, such as the Fuath and Leannan-Sidhe, but he could talk about the Nu Mou and pixies and amaro freely. And as expected, she had a great many questions , most of which he was able to give answers to (“That’s where Feo Ul lives right?” “Indeed!”).

When he ran out of safe stories to tell of the faeries, he moved on to Lakeland and the Crystarium. His voice faltered here at times. He missed his people, Lyna especially, and he certainly did not want to confuse her with how he was both the Crystal Exarch there, and G’raha Tia here. Yet somehow he was able to spin the tale of the Warrior of Darkness into a happy faerie tale, and all without his voice breaking.

\---

It was a bell before sunset when Xynal walked through the doors of the Rising Stones, exhausted. “Welcome back!” he was greeted by Alisae.

“Good to be back.” He heard soft clanging from the kitchen down the hall. “I take it Tataru is prepping supper.”

“And I was looking forward to your cooking…”

“Tomorrow mayhaps.” He glanced around with his blue and aqua eyes. “Is Vuhne helping her cook?”

Alisae grinned widely. “Actually…” She led him down the hall opposite the kitchens to where a small library of sorts was nestled within. There, in a rather plush armchair sat G’raha with Vuhne on his lap, both asleep and poor Waddles flopped to the floor next to them.


End file.
